


all roads lead to fitz

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: She figures, it’s one day before Election Day and she would be damned if she has to watch the man she loved (the man she loves, the man she wants so badly she would go to the end of the earth just to have him for one moment where they don’t have to pretend whatever it was between them was just friendship, and not the push and pull of the same desires working against them).She’s the last Yes to get on board with the plan.Or: A Character Study of Olivia Pope in 2x11





	all roads lead to fitz

Falling in love with Fitzgerald Grant the Third is a multitude of mistakes. It is the push and pull of her heart, of the understanding of glances and habits and pins only she knows, the pressure that if any of this saw the light of day she would be skewered alive and torched for everyone to see, in plain sight. It is not being able to fully comprehend just how much it would shake and shock the world, because she’s been guaranteed a spot within the halls of history as is, and all that mattered now was what she would be remembered for. It is also one of the most natural things in the world to her.

Keeping that relationship is infinitely worse. She loves Fitz, in the little things, in the whole scheme of things and the one constant she’s got is what she feels about this man. She’s sold her soul to the devil for him, she’s gambled it away to Hollis Doyle because he is the devil’s incarnate, greedy and soulless and cruel, heartless and ruthless and cold, calculating and clever and powerful. Hell has been empty for centuries, for millennia, for such a long time she’s not sure when humanity has ever been humane to one another.

Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

But, she figures, it’s one day before Election Day and she would be damned if she has to watch the man she loved (the man she loves, the man she wants so badly she would go to the end of the earth just to have him for one moment where they don’t have to pretend whatever it was between them was just friendship, and not the push and pull of the same desires working against them).

She’s the last Yes to get on board with the plan. Hollis, he’s wanted this since the beginning, his grubby hands wiped all over this plan, Texan Oil stinking of unspeakable corruption. Verna’s moderately more considerate; she’s got a conscience, damn it, but it’s negligible. She gets a seat on the Supreme Court if Fitz wins, and she wants it, the power and the authority and knowing that even if she was dying of lung cancer, she would leave something worthy behind. 

Election Rigging would be part of that legacy. 

Cyrus has been all but there as time continued to work against them, day after day slipping from their fingers. He’s willing to fight the hounds of hell to get his prize, and if that meant giving up the moral high ground he never once had, he’d do it in a heartbeat. He wouldn’t flinch.

Cyrus is the most dangerous of them all, she thinks, but the truth of the matter is that it’s her. It always been her, Olivia Carolyn Pope, because she cares. She’s honest with herself, and she’s all but bared her conscience, her morals, her well meaning intentions to people who only concerned themselves with how they could benefit themselves further. She bleeds her honesty and she breathes her integrity, and she wears her heart on her sleeve like a damn fool, and everyone here knew it.

Fitz liked it, though, and she’s not sure it’s such a good thing she’s the only real thing he’s ever had, the first real thing he’s ever known.

It’s not, it really isn’t, but Fitz makes her happy in ways she never thought possible and so she’ll swallow her regret and pray that they didn’t choke her in her sleep.

She wants to close her eyes, to take in the magnitude of her actions, but she’s got to focus on the present.

Mellie? She’s in it for her husband. She’s in it for the man she still loves, the one she’s made a partnership with, but she’s so in the dark and Cyrus protects her from this truth, as does Olivia. Cyrus is and has always been Fitz’s guard dog: loosen the leash and he would work his conniving ways, killing the snake that was waiting to strike behind the flower and replacing it with the bullet of an assassin.

Poor, poor Mellie, whose so in the dark about her husband (the man she’s given up her aspirations and her body time and time again, the man who she fought for because she fell in love, damn it, and she had to believe that it had to mean something. It couldn’t mean nothing, because that would mean admitting she had given up so much for a man who didn’t once consider her sacrifices to be worthy), brilliant, kind Mellie who knew the grime and ash left by the sparks left behind, but added to them anyway, because she was pragmatic, and Fitz’s great idealism inspired her in such a way she couldn’t bear to see it come to waste.

So really, the choice always came down to Olivia. She’s known about this for such a long time, and despite time being such a finite thing it’s always dragged from within her, a restless cycle she can’t shake of what ifs and every single way this could right or wrong.

She betrays her conscience for love. She betrays it so easily, and it should disgust her just how easily she gave up what she’s spent her whole life building for a white man she’ll never be able to have. Logically, she should be able to move on. She should be able to say that she can find someone else, but she’s found her soulmate within this man and she can’t let go. 

She won’t be able to let go of this, because she and Fitz are a forever love and that is something she holds onto so desperately, something so wrong and something so right.

Hollis calls his guy. The deal’s done.

Olivia can’t take back her words now. Truth be told, they’ve never been more powerful than they are now, and the significance of a single three lettered word uttered for so many occasions, in so many difference contexts, has totally and completely changed once again.

Olivia sells out the country she loves for the man she loves even more, and if that hasn’t damned her, she doesn’t know what does.

(None of them get any sleep that night and it’s something they absolutely deserve.

Besides, it couldn’t be called Election Day jitters, not when they’d stolen the election from the American People one day before it was supposed to happen.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at chochang.


End file.
